Songs in a minor
by Fred Weasley's gf
Summary: the whole gang goes for a karaoke night, AU end of season 2 C/C
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Songs in a minor (from the Alicia Keys CD)  
  
AUTHOR: Diehard Candygirl (Liv)  
  
RATING: PG-13, just for language probably  
  
CATEGORY: 2nd season AU (I guess after VLV), ALL conventional couples eventually.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the clothes on my back.no wait, my mommy bought those, never mind.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been planning this story for a while now, but I'm very sorry if it still sucks! Basically, there is going to be about 12 chapters and each one have a song in it. Obviously this is because they are at a karaoke bar. Each major character (by major character I mean: Michael, Maria, Max, Liz, Tess, Kyle, Alex, and Isabel) will sing 3 songs. Some will be solos, others duets, and a few will be in groups (those are my personal favorites!!). This is only my 2nd Roswell fanfic so I'd really appreciate feedback ~ good, bad, or ugly, because it will help improve my writing skills.  
  
Dedicated to my "sisters" ~ Ashley, Gracie, and Jess, you guys are my inspiration :lol  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"What are you taking that thing for?" Alex asked Maria as she lugged her guitar case down to her Jetta and shoved it in the trunk. "We're going to a karaoke bar, not an open mike night at the local coffee house."  
  
"I know that Alex!! How blond do you think I am?!" She paused to put her hands on her hips, "Look, I'm friends with the manager and I made special arrangements to sing something with guitar accompaniment as an opener."  
  
"Really? That's awesome Ria!! You should have told me sooner, I could've gotten something together with the guys!! You know, next time, let me know like, a week ahead and we'll get a whole set ready!!"  
  
Maria looked uncomfortable thinking, I love Alex and all, but this is something I want to do on my own without the rest of the Whits.  
  
Luckily, she was saved by Isabel who came running out of the house yelling, "People, people, let's get a move one!!! We're on a SCHEDULE here remember!! We have EXACTLY seven minutes to get to there, so jump in your previously designated vehicle and drive!"  
  
"Who put a stick up her butt?" Tess rolled her eyes at Kyle.  
  
"I know right," he replied. "I thought she only got like this during Christmas."  
  
"I heard that Tess Harding!! And don't think you won't be sorry later. Excuse me for trying to plan a nice, fun evening for everyone after the whole Vegas fiasco" Isabel snapped, while climbing into the Jeep.  
  
Michael and Liz walked up the driveway having just finished their shift at the Crashdown. As Max went to talk to Liz, Michael made sure he got a seat in Maria's car. After a few minutes of seat-switching (with Maria, Michael, Tess, and Kyle in the Jetta and Max, Liz, Alex, and Izzy in the Jeep) and Isabel-bitching, the group was on its way. However, this did not stop certain members of the party to continue complaining because they were "dragged along".  
  
"This is such a waste of time! Do you know that I'm missing an important hockey game for this crap? And I'm not singing, no matter what you say!" Michael reiterated during the ride there.  
  
" Spaceboy, my darling, you will do whatever I say or there'll be no nookie for you when we get home, got that?" Maria smirked when she saw the shocked look at her boyfriend's face.  
  
"Sometimes, their need to share their incessant flirting with the rest of the world gets a little much don't you think?" Tess said to Kyle from the backseat.  
  
"Oh please!!" Maria argued. "Like you two aren't just as bad. I mean, what the hell is lamp trimming supposed to mean anyway?" She continued as the offending persons began to blush, "All I know is, it's gotta be some sort of sex reference. What do you think Michael?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, definitely. I completely agree." He nodded his head thinking, I wonder if that was important? Knowing Maria, either way I'll be in trouble later.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other car.  
  
"I'm kinda nervous about singing in front of everybody you guys." Liz's forehead wrinkled up as she frowned.  
  
"Hey," Max looked over at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I know you'll do fine. I'm sure you have a beautiful voice, everything about you is beautiful."  
  
"Besides Liz, look at it this way: half of the people there will be drunk anyhow, so who cares how bad you sound?" Alex commented.  
  
"Wow, I'm sure that makes her feel a WHOLE lot better, nice going. You could have at least TRIED to say something nice," Isabel said sarcastically.  
  
"You're right Izzy. I'm sorry Liz, I'm sure you'll do just fine, like Max said."  
  
I have him so whipped, it's ridiculous. Awww man, but now he's doing that little puppy dog pout with the eyes, he thinks I'm angry with him. Oh damn it all!! Why does he have to be so adorable.Isabel sighed.  
  
"Alex," she reached over and took his hand. "I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't trying to be rude. I've just been really stressed out lately, about school and everything else. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I do Iz! I knew you were just kidding." Right.she'll believe that one Whitman! Whatever, it's too late now, you're already whipped.  
  
Both cars pulled into the lot of the club and paid the $5 parking fee. The Tortured Tadpole was mainly an under 21 dance club, but had special all ages karaoke nights every other Friday. Because of the any age invited factor, Maria and Kyle double checked that their parents would NOT be there on that specific night to save both sides the embarrassment.  
  
The eight teenagers walked inside and finally found a table large enough to fit their whole group (without Maria sitting on Michael's lap, that is). After ordering two plates of fries ~ one for the humans and one Tabasco- covered for the aliens, they began discussing the night's activites.  
  
"Um, Iz? If you're done going over the diagram, I just wanted to say something," Tess said cautiously.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. I can tell when no one is interested in my opinion!"  
  
"Ok, sorry then. Um, well.I just wanted to say that, being in Las Vegas with all of you, for the most part, was one of the best times I've ever had. Living with Nesado, I didn't get to hang out with many kids my age, so this is all a new experience for me. I appreciate you letting me into your group even thought some of us," she looked pointedly at Liz, "don't get along all the time. I'd like to work on that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, enough with the mushy, lovey, dovey, garbage, let's party baby!!" Kyle stood up grabbing Tess' hand and made his way over to the dance floor.  
  
Alex and Isabel, then Max and Liz soon followed them until Michael and Maria were left at the table alone.  
  
"I have to go get ready because I'm up first ok? So, I'll see you later I guess. I'm sorry I made you come, I just, I wanted you to hear me sing with my guitar this time." Maria trailed off and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey," Michael grabbed her around the waist. "I'll always come to hear you sing. You're more important to me than any hockey game, even when you are pissing me the hell out of me, which is 99% of the time."  
  
"Thanx Spaceboy.I think"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Not all the chapters will be quite this long I don't think, but we'll see. Please feedback whether you like it or not, so I know what to do for next time. Thanx!!  
  
By the way, I hope all you dreamers out there are enjoying the Max/Liz dialogue because it pains me to write it.:lol 


	2. Everywhere

DISCLAIMER: Song is "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch from The Spirit Room CD ~ Lyrics are Copyright © 2001 Michelle Branch, michellebranch.net, and indiesigns  
  
First of all, this next part is dedicated to Denise, my other Silly Girl sister, who I stupidly forgot last time and Marianne for being my first feedbacker!!  
  
ROXANA: thanx, I'm so glad you like the m/m b/c they're my fav to write!!  
  
ANGEL: happy that u like it!  
  
AMBER: hey, I'm glad that you like the story so far. Yes, I am an insane candygirl, I ADORE Michael and Maria. But I was j/k about the dreamer thing, they're not that bad, just not my choice of couples.I'm happy you're enjoying it tho!!  
  
BECABEHR: again, I'm glad someone is enjoying the dreamerness!! (  
  
MIYU: actually, I think the next song is gonna be "Nobody wants to be lonely" by Christina Aguilera and ricky martin (what can I say? I'm a pop princess! Lol) and it'll be sung by none other than.max and liz, it'll be a dreamer special!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
"Hey! Earth to Max and Liz?!" Kyle was becoming frustrated. "Oh wait Evans, I forgot, you're not from Earth.Ok, Tess, help me out here, if I look at them for one second more I'm gonna toss my cookies."  
  
"Move aside Buddha Boy and watch a pro," Tess closed her eyes, concentrating on the couple slow dancing in front of her.  
  
FLASH  
  
Max saw Liz suddenly transform into a rotting corpse. He tried to back away, but she kept grabbing at his arms.  
  
"Max, Max!! If you don't hurry, we'll miss Maria's opener! So, get your rear into gear, alright?"  
  
"Oh my god, Liz?! What happened to you?"  
  
FLASH  
  
Max came out of the flash to see Kyle and Tess doubled over in laughter, while Liz gave him a weird look. {Wait a minute, wasn't there a..but he talking to me and then.TESS!!}  
  
"Tess, what did you do to me?" Max demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face," Tess continued to laugh. "There was no other way to pull you guys away from each other, I'm sorry. It was worth it though!!"  
  
"Whatever.C'mon Max, let's go watch Maria," Liz said as she grasped his hand to pull him back to their table.  
  
Tess and Kyle were close behind still giggling every once in a while. Alex and Isabel, seeing everyone else return to their seats, also followed. After the group sat down, they all stared expectantly at the stage, waiting for their friend to begin.  
  
Maria walked onto the stage carrying her guitar, "Um, hi everyone! Welcome to The Tortured Tadpole."  
  
"She sounds nervous, why is she nervous, she always sings beautifully?!" Michael asked Isabel.  
  
"Michael, be quiet, she's talking!!"  
  
"So, before you all start the karaoke portion of the night, I'll like to sing something for you. I didn't write this one, but it's currently a favorite of mine because I think it kinda describes a situation I was in, not so long ago," Maria looked straight at Michael. "So here goes." she finished. She sat down on a wooden stool in the middle of the stage and began to sing:  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
you're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
you're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
you might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
it's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Maria loved this song for its simple message: you're everywhere I go, yet we can't be together. In her opinion, it personified the entire concept of her relationship with Michael in the past. Whenever they would "break up" for one reason or another, Michael would literally be around every corner. At school during the day, at the Crashdown in the afternoons, outside her bedroom window at night, and worst of all (or perhaps this was the best part) constantly plaguing her thoughts and dreams. Even though things with her Spaceboy were better than ever at the moment, Maria still liked to look back on how things were in that difficult year.  
  
Maria walked off the stage after thanking the audience to thunderous applause. She nervously put away her guitar and climbed down the steps of the backstage arena. Being somewhat insecure of her voice, Maria's first thought was, {I wonder what my friends thought of my voice, what if they didn't like it? They probably won't tell me the truth though, if I actually did sound terrible. All I know is, Spaceboy BETTER have something nice to say when I get back.or else.}  
  
"Hey guys, that wasn't too bad right?" Maria beamed with pride as she hurt them say:  
  
"Maria, that was amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, every time I hear you sing I'm blown away!"  
  
"You've got so much talent, I can't believe it."  
  
"What can I say, I aim to please.all of you will just have to work extra hard to sound half as good as me!" Maria joked.  
  
  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!!! Good, bad, or ugly 


	3. Nobody Wants to Be Lonely

DISCLAIMER: Song is "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" by Ricky Martin & Christina Aguilera. Lyrics from Giselli.  
  
Dedicated my favorite dreamer ~ Amber ~ because this is a Dreamer Special and she has left me nice feedback!!  
  
AMBER: hey, no problem, I luv it when authors answer my questions too!! As u can see above, this part is esp. for u b/c ur one of the only dreamers that reads my story!!  
  
ORIGINAL MAX A: hey, I put some guys singing back that thang up in this part, just for u!!! the guys will definitely be singing, as u can tell from this part, but they won't be singing either of those songs, sorry to disappoint u. I was actually thinking of having the 4 guys sing dirty pop or another boy band song, but we'll see.also, I was planning on having maria sing fallin' hence the title of my story, however I liked everywhere (it was a tough decision, believe me)  
  
LAUREN: hey!! I luv my fellow candies!!! A lot of people want me to include fallin' so maybe I will, we'll see.  
  
CLAIRE: yay!! Yet another candygirl!!! I luv u guys.thanx for the feedback  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
The group cringed as a woman in her late 40's finished butchering Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" They had heard many acts like this in the past 20 minutes ~ people who were either drunk, stupid, or honestly not aware of how extremely unpleasant the noise they were making really was. Some of it was as bad, if not worse than fingernails on a chalkboard.  
  
"I really can't take much more of this," Isabel complained as several teenage boys started up with "Back That Thang Up."  
  
"Well then why don't you go up there and delight us with YOUR amazing talents Iz," Kyle snapped back as Tess put a hand on his arm to calm him.  
  
"Actually, um." Liz began softly. "Max and I were planning on going next."  
  
Max gave her a small smile that melted her insides.  
  
"Go ahead, you two have got to be better than whoever was planning on going on these shmucks," Alex pointed to the guys on the stage.  
  
"Yeah," Maria agreed. "Go for it Lizzie, you'll be great!" She gave her best friend an encouraging smile as Max started walking up to the stage. Liz followed behind him nervously.  
  
"This should be interesting," Michael said with his trademark smirk. "Wonder what song Maxwell's planning to embarrass himself with."  
  
Before Maria or someone else could slap him for his rude comment, Max started to introduce the song he and Liz had picked.  
  
"Hello," Max gave a little wave, then continued. "I'm Max and this is my.this is Liz."  
  
Liz was glad he had cut himself off before he said girlfriend or something else. It's not that she didn't want that, but lately things had been going pretty well. She didn't want to ruin anything by either of them assuming things that weren't there. Liz was startled out of her thoughts by Max nudging her side. {Oops, I guess he already announced the song.oh no! I can't remember who's supposed to start.}  
  
Luckily for Liz, at the moment Max held up the microphone and started singing:  
  
There you are  
  
In a darkened room  
  
And you're all alone  
  
Looking out the window  
  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
  
(In the shadows)  
  
Come to me, Come to me  
  
Can't you see that  
  
Liz joined her soulmate for the chorus, coming in with a harmony:  
  
Chorus:  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why?  
  
(why ?)  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Both of them knew that they would always be lonely without each other. Because the truth was, Max really had ruined Liz for all other guys, he would always been her "one". And everyone had always known that Max was completely gone for Liz, it had been that way since he first saw her in elementary school. Though he was too young to know it yet, he was falling for Liz Parker the moment he first laid eyes on the beautiful little girl.  
  
Liz began her solo verse with a strong voice:  
  
Can you hear my voice  
  
Do you hear my song  
  
It's a serenade  
  
So your heart can find me  
  
(ohhhh)  
  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
  
Into my arms, baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
  
(crazy,ohh)  
  
Run to me, Run to me  
  
Cause I'm dying  
  
Chorus  
  
I want to feel you deeply  
  
Just like the air you're breathing  
  
I need you here in my life  
  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
don't walk away, don't walk away  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
I don't want to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
I'm longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Why, oh why, why, why, why, why  
  
Neither Max nor Liz wanted to ever be lonely. And as long as they had the other person ~ as a friend, soulmate, lover, etc. ~ they could live happily ever after. Time was precious, especially in their present situation, and before it slipped away, they needed to grab at the chance to be together.  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to cry  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you  
  
so bad it hurts inside  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
I don't want to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
As the chords of the song faded out, Max and Liz were once again swept away by the other's gaze. Time seemed to stop and they heard nothing but their unison breathing and heartbeats. If someone had asked them later which one leaned forward first, they wouldn't the answer. They would only be able to tell you that they joined in a passionate kiss, right up there on the stage, in front of God and everybody. And it seemed to happen just in time.  
  
"Oh my god," Tess giggled. "I wonder if they even remember where they are?"  
  
"Somehow I doubt it. Do ya think we should go up there and snap them out of it? Maybe you could do that cool mindwarp thing again huh? And this time you could make Liz see Max as.wait a sec while I think of something really scary and disgusting.hey! I've got an idea, what about Britney Spears?? But that's not even the best part, it could be her WITHOUT makeup and wearing an old granny dress, how bout that? It'd be hysterical!! Don't you guys agree? Huh?" Kyle asked.  
  
After realizing that no one was going to answer because they had gone back to gaping at the couple still kissing on the stage, Kyle sighed.  
  
"Ok, well maybe later Tess.we have to finish trimming that lamp anyway."  
  
  
  
Hey, sorry but I just COULDN'T finish the fic w/ a mushy dreamer ending.it isn't in my blood, :lol. But I think I did ok w/ the dreamer scenes anyhow, but please let me know what you think.FEEDBACK!!!!! 


	4. I Will Survive

AMBER: no problem, I'm just glad u like it, ur opinion means a lot to me and thanx so much for always feedbacking, it keeps me going!  
  
NYLEVE: thanx so much for the feedback!! Ur so sweet!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The song is "I Will Survive" sung originally by Gloria Gaynor. I got the lyrics from Em on letssingit.com.  
  
Dedicated to ~ one of my best (non-online) friends Ann, b/c this is her absolute favorite song & Beth (sparklymoon), my fellow Silly sister and roomie in our mansion!!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Liz broke away from Max for a second to whisper in his ear, "Max, I've been meaning to talk to you about something important."  
  
"Later," Max whispered back with a smile. "Let's get off the stage first."  
  
Liz nodded her head as she walked back to the table with him. {I really need to tell him the truth about what happened between me and Kyle. And there's no time like the present.}  
  
"Wow guys," Isabel commented when the couple sat down. "That reminded me of a five car pileup on the highway ~ so completely horrifying that I just couldn't bring myself to look away, you know?"  
  
"Hey Iz, who's being mean to Liz now huh?" Alex said with smirk more characteristic of a brooding alien.  
  
"Yeah, well…sorry," Isabel mumbled an apology to her brother and his soulmate.  
  
"That's ok Izzy, I don't mind," Max just looked her then turned to Liz. "You said you wanted to talk right? In private?"  
  
"Um, yeah, uh…we'll be, we'll be over at the empty table you guys, so…um, see you in a bit…" Liz stammered as she lead Max across the room.  
  
"Don't take too long," Tess yelled after them. "Remember, I want to go soon!! And I want you two to hear it."  
  
"Good luck Tess, I think you picked a great song," Maria smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
The humans had been trying their hardest to be nicer to Tess since she didn't have any other friends. Also, Maria especially, was finding that when the alien was spewing about their "destiny" she was actually fun to hang out with!  
  
Meanwhile…back to Liz and Max ~  
  
"Max, I'm just gonna spit it out ok? You know, cut to the chase, no beating around the bus, I'm just gonna…"  
  
Max cut her out, "Liz, calm down. Whatever you want to say, it can't be that bad right? Just say it, it's ok."  
  
Liz looked spectically at Max and took a deep breath. {And I thought that making him fall out of love with me was the hardest thing I ever had to do…}  
  
"Ok, Max, a few months ago…"  
  
"Oh, can you hold that thought for just one second Liz? Tess is going up and we promised we would listen." Max turned away as Liz sighed and looked up to the stage.  
  
"Go Tess!! Whoo!!! You go girl!" Maria, Alex, Kyle, and Isabel yelled, while Michael sat there with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Hey, I'm Tess and I'm gonna be trying to sing I Will Survive. Hopefully, you'll be able to survive my attempt!"  
  
Tess relaxed as she got a chuckle out of several people with that comment. {Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought…} She locked gazes with Max as the music started with a piano line, then:  
  
At first I was afraid, I was petrified!  
  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,  
  
and I grew strong, and I learned how to get along.  
  
Tess felt the need to pick this song so she could show Max that she was definitely over him. The next line was especially appropriate because of their unique situation:  
  
And so now you're back from outerspace,  
  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
  
I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key  
  
If yet I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.  
  
Go on now go, walk out the door.  
  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.  
  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
  
Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
As the song progressed, so did her confidence and she sang louder for the chorus:  
  
Oh no not I! I will survive!  
  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive.  
  
I've got all my life to live,  
  
And I've got all my love to give,  
  
and I will survive  
  
I will survive!  
  
Hey hey..  
  
Tess remembered all the times she had cried over Max's inability to love her. She refused to give into the pain anymore. There were other people more worthy and deserving of her love, people who liked her back just the way she was…maybe one of those people was Kyle?!  
  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
  
Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart.  
  
And I spent oh so many nights just feelin' sorry for myself, I used to cry  
  
But now I hold my head up high,  
  
And you see me, somebody new;  
  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you.  
  
And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free,  
  
Well, now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me,  
  
And she had changed, for the better. She was no longer obsessed with the prophesy of mating and destiny. She was ready to have her own life, be in charge of her future, whether on Earth or back home.  
  
Go on now go, walk out the door.  
  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.  
  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
  
Did you think I'd crumble? did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no not I! I will survive!  
  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
  
I've got all my life to live,  
  
And I've got all my love to give,  
  
and I'll survive  
  
I will survive!  
  
Oh..  
  
Go on now go, walk out the door.  
  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.  
  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
  
Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no not I! I will survive!  
  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
  
I've got all my life to live,  
  
And I've got all my love to give,  
  
and I'll survive  
  
I will survive!  
  
I'll survive.....  
  
Tess felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders as she once again turned to Max. He nodded at her and an understanding passed between them. She knew he was thankful for the message within the song, even though he didn't have to say anything. She wasn't yelling at him or anyone else, simply telling the world (or just the club) that she was a new woman, no longer chasing after her lover from another life. For the first time, she felt free.  
  
When she sat back down at their table, Michael was the first one to speak, "Damn Tess, never knew you had it in you!"  
  
"What do you mean," she replied, confused.  
  
"Your singing. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't the best," Kyle laughed, then continued. "And everyone always picks that song for karaoke, but the way you sang it…Man, there was like all this emotion coming out of you…it was as if we could all feel what you were feeling."  
  
"Really? Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because I don't know if I have the courage to go back up there, at least not tonight!"  
  
"But Tess!!" Isabel started to whine, "You have to sing that one song w/ me, Maria and Liz, you know, the one we've been PRACTICING!!"  
  
Tess shuddered away from Isabel's glare, "Yeah, alright, alright…"  
  
"Wait a minute, you guys have been practicing something?? What song is it?? Are you wearing costumes??" Alex said, getting excited.  
  
"I dunno…" Maria winked. "I guess you guys will just have to find out later!"  
  
Michael blurted out, "Well, us guys have been planning something too, so don't act all smug Blondie!"  
  
"And if Maxie ever comes back, we'll do it…but no matter, patience is a virtue I am willing to have so," Kyle stopped abruptly as he saw the whole table glaring at him for once again bringing Buddha into the conversation.  
  
"Ok, so…Alex! I think it's time to us to go up and do our thing!"  
  
  
  
No, I definitely didn't forget about Max and Liz (tho sometimes I wish I could! :lol). During the next part, Liz will tell Max the truth about Future Max and all that jazz…so stay tuned! The next part will DEFINITELY be out sooner than this one, sorry bout that, but I've been majorly busy w/ school & such. Anyway, the next part is gonna have Kyle & Alex singing "American Pie" (I thought it was appropriate b/c of the scene w/ them underground, u know…with the crystals, anyway…)  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! 


	5. American Pie

AMBER: as always, I hope ur not disappointed, sorry u had to wait so long!  
  
NYLEVE: I luved that eppy too, so I hope this doesn't disappoint!  
  
SPACECADET: glad u like it! I think this is quite an amusing part, I hope u agree, ;)  
  
AURORA: I'm a huge H/Hr fan too, but I just felt like writing that story for some reason, I dunno I think R/H are easier to write personally, lol. Anyway, here's a song w/ kyle in it! Hope u like it!! Lamptrimmers kick @$$!  
  
MIYU: yes, it should be interesting…soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Song is American Pie by Don McLean. Lyrics from Emily at letssingit.com.  
  
Dedicated to: My most faithful list feedbackers so far ~ Kathy, Jezzie, and most of all…Wendy! You guys keep me going, thanx so much!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
Isabel saw out of the corner of her eye, her brother's entire body stiffen. Thinking something was wrong she quickly turned all the way around toward the table he was sharing with Liz. Only then did she notice that Max (other than being emotionally scarred ~ possibly for life) was just fine. However, she did not hesitate to alert the other members of her group.  
  
"Hey guys, look at Max over there talking to Liz. Doesn't he look a little strange to you? Stranger than normal I mean?" Is questioned her friends.  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, his face looks pale. I wonder what they're talking about?" Tess replied. "Maria, take a look at Max for a minute…"  
  
But Maria wasn't paying attention. At least not to anyone besides the volatile alien sitting next to her. It took a split second for the other girls to realize, by the looks on the couple's faces, that they had been flirting.  
  
"Is that a promise?" Michael smirked at his girlfriend as she raised her eyes suggestively while saying, "If you have the time in your schedule, I think we can work something out."  
  
"Oh give us a break!" Isabel sighed dramatically.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about, Izzy dear?" Michael retorted, his face a mask of innocence.  
  
"Whatever, let's just watch the guys ok?" Tess interjected as the peacemaker.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex and Kyle had introduced themselves and were beginning to sing. They had mutually decided to sing the whole thing together. Mutually, in this case, meaning that although Alex had no problem singing something by himself in front of a roomful of people (after all, he had done it many times before with his band, The Whits), Kyle had an extreme case of stage fright. So, he had not-so-nicely threatened the other boy with his life if he left him singing by himself, even for a few lines.  
  
A long, long time ago  
  
I can still remember how that music used to make me smile  
  
And I knew if I had my chance  
  
That I could make those people dance  
  
And maybe they'd be happy for awhile  
  
But February made me shiver  
  
With every paper I'd deliver  
  
Bad news on the doorstep  
  
I couldn't take one more step  
  
I can't remember if I cried  
  
When I read about his widowed bride  
  
But something touched me deep inside  
  
The day the music died  
  
So bye-bye Miss American Pie  
  
Drove my chevy to the levy but the levy was dry  
  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
  
This'll be the day that I die  
  
That last line of the song was most ironic as Alex and Kyle had sung this the day they thought they WOULD die. If Kyle hadn't figured out how to "kill" the alien crystals, both of them would still be stuck down there.  
  
Did you write the Book of Love  
  
And do you have faith in God above?  
  
If the Bible tells you so  
  
And do you believe in rock 'n roll  
  
Can music save you mortal soul  
  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?  
  
Well, I know that you're in love with him  
  
'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym  
  
You both kicked off your shoes  
  
Man, I dig those rhythmitic blues  
  
I was a lonely teenage brouncin' buck  
  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
  
But I knew I was out of luck  
  
The day the music died  
  
I started singin' bye-bye Miss American Pie  
  
Drove my chevy to the levy but the levy was dry  
  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
  
This'll be the day that I die  
  
Now for ten years we've been on our own  
  
And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone  
  
But that's not how it used to be  
  
When the jester sang for the King and Queen  
  
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean  
  
And a voice that came from you and me  
  
Oh, and while the King was looking down  
  
The jester stole his thorny crown  
  
The courtroom was adjourned  
  
No verdict was returned  
  
And while Lennon read a book of Marx  
  
The quartet practiced in the park  
  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
  
The day the music died  
  
Alex couldn't help but stare at the boy to his left in disbelief at times. It was almost unthinkable that he, Alexander Charles Whitman, guitarist and computer geek extradinaire could become such good friends with a popular Buddhist jock.  
  
We were singing bye-bye Miss American Pie  
  
Drove my chevy to the levy but the levy was dry  
  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
  
This'll be the day that I die  
  
Helter Skelter in a summer swelter  
  
The Byrds flew off with a fallout shelter  
  
Eight miles high and falling fast  
  
It landed foul out on the grass  
  
The players tried for a forward pass  
  
With the jester on the sidelines in a cast  
  
Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
  
While the Sergeants played a marching tune  
  
We all got up to dance oh, but we never got the chance  
  
'Cause the players tried to take the field  
  
The marching band refused to yield  
  
Do you recall what was revealed  
  
The day the music died?  
  
As the boys started in on their third repeat of the chorus, the crowd got a little impatient. Ok, more like a lot impatient. To be more specific, they started hurling insults – and beer cans – at Kyle and Alex.  
  
We started singing bye-bye Miss American Pie  
  
Drove my chevy to the levy but the levy was dry  
  
And them good old  
  
("Um Kyle," Alex nudged his friend in the side. "I think we should stop now…people are getting annoyed.")  
  
boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
  
("No way Whitman, stop being such a pussy! We started singing this song and we are damn well gonna finish!!")  
  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
  
("Ok, that's it! I swear that guy was AIMING for my nose!! This is ridiculous, man. On the count of three I'm making a run for the exit and you can either come with me or continue to make a fool of yourself up here…all alone…" Alex whispered heatedly.)  
  
This'll be the day that I die  
  
("One…Two…THREE!")  
  
Alex leapt off the stage with a certain sheriff's son by the name of Kyle Valenti, not too far behind. People continued to pelt garbage and cans at the fugitives even after they disappeared out the door.  
  
Back to Max and Liz:  
  
"Liz, I just want you to know that I understand why you had to do what you did. And I'm so incrediably sorry that you went through all that pain because of me, because of what I am."  
  
"No, Max, that's not it, I would do any-"  
  
"Sh, sh…" Max held up his finger to her lips. "Just let me finish. I understand why you did that, but it still hurt it. And it's gonna be hard, because I still wanna be with you and I just keep thinking of you in bed with Kyle…Anyway…" He shook his head as if clearing out all the bad thoughts. "I really think we should tell everyone else the truth, they deserve to know."  
  
"I agree, but let's wait, please. Everyone's having so much fun right now…I don't want to ruin our night out as a group."  
  
At the moment, as if to prove her point, Michael, Maria, Tess, and Isabel burst out laughing. Tess pointed to the door where minutes earlier, Alex and Kyle had made their great escape.  
  
"I bet right at this moment, Kyle is praying for Buddha to save them." Tess giggled. "We should all run after them yelling, make them think the crowd is out to get them…"  
  
"Tonight I'm definitely going into their dreams!" Isabel added. "Fifty bucks says that they both have nightmares involving beer cans and karaoke!"  
  
Outside the club, Kyle and Alex had finally stopped running (after 5 blocks). They could still hear peals of laughing drifting down the street…  
  
I'm sure you all have millions of questions, such as: Will Liz tell the rest of the gang the truth before Max beats her to it? When is it Isabel and Michael's turn to sing? Will Michael sing a Metallica song? When will the guys and girls sing the songs they have been practicing? And what ARE those songs? Will there be more dreamer/candygirl/stargazer/lamptrimmer scenes? Will Alex and Kyle come back? And most important of all…WILL THEY EVER FINISH SINGING AMERICAN PIE??  
  
All in due time, I promise, so be sure to stay tuned my friends! :lol The next part will be out NEXT Tuesday!  
  
FEEDBACK, FEEDBACK, FEEDBACK!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	6. Lady Marmalade

Disclaimer: Lady Marmalade sung by Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya & Lil' Kim off the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. Lyrics from Devita at letssingit.com  
  
[i]Dedicated to: Miyu, Nyleve (for their feedback on fanfiction.net) and all my Silly Sisters but especially Gracie & Kitty (for the MOST feedback)[/i]  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ ok, for the part at the end where missy elliot says everyone's names (Christina, pink, mya, and lil' kim) I changed it to fit the correct names, but I had to add and/or shorten names to fit the number of syllables. And just pretend that whoever isn't singing at the moment will be saying the missy elliot part ok?  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
"Hey Iz," Tess tapped her fellow blonde alien on the shoulder. "Maybe we should go get the boys, you know, make sure they're ok…"  
  
"Yeah right Tess," Maria smirked, reminiscent of her handsome, though impolite at times, counterpart.  
  
"Even though I second Maria's 'Yeah right' I'll go with you. But only because I'm getting a little worried about Alex too," Isabel said.  
  
She and Tess got up from the table and walked quickly out the door. However, before Maria could point to Michael that they were alone now and whatever should they do until the other girls returned, Max and Liz decided to come back over.  
  
"Great timing Lizzie babe," Maria muttered.  
  
"What? Did you say something, I can't understand you?" Liz looked at her friend, confused.  
  
"Um, yeah, I said 'Great timing' because ya know…as soon as Tess and Isabel come back from fetching the boys, we were gonna go up and do our thing…so…"  
  
Michael snorted in laughter as he watched his girlfriend tried to make a smooth recovery without acting like a fool.  
  
"Oh ok great," Liz was actually excited to perform with her friends. They had practicing a routine for weeks now, watching the video, copying the dance moves. Maria had even bought a special outfit the occasion.  
  
While Maria and Liz were talking, Max leaned over and whispered to Michael, "We have to talk. Later, remind me. It's important."  
  
Michael looked up, startled, "Damnit Max! If it's important, tell me now."  
  
"It can wait, trust me," Max replied in his I'm-the-King-and-I-have-spoken- so-that-is-the-final-answer voice.  
  
MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE…  
  
"Alex!! Kyle!!! Where are you guys?" Isabel and Tess shouted up and down the deserted street.  
  
"Hey, over here," Alex called from across the road.  
  
"We've been searching for like, 10 minutes, where have you two been?" Isabel said sternly with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um, been? We've been around, you know…" Kyle trailed off vaguely as he attempted to hide something behind his back.  
  
"Kyle…what is that?" Tess asked sweetly.  
  
"What's what? I dunno what you're talking about…honestly"  
  
"Give me the bag NOW!"  
  
"No! It's none of your business!" Kyle immediately felt bad as he saw the hurt look on her face. "Look, it's a surprise ok? So be patient. Remember – good things come to those who wait."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't start. Let's just go back inside," Tess retorted, grabbing his hand.  
  
Kyle stood in the middle of the sidewalk shocked until he felt himself being dragged away and decided to follow her. Isabel hooked her arm through Alex's with a smile that made his blood boil. He happily strolled back into the club, first holding open the door for her.  
  
"Let's go before [i]they[/i] get into any more trouble," Tess said to Maria and Liz, pointing at Kyle and Alex.  
  
Isabel gently removed her arm from Alex's grip and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "I hope you guys like it."  
  
Alex gulped, "Of course we will, I mean I know I will, I mean, because…um, good luck Iz."  
  
Kyle smacked him on the back saying, "Real slick Whitman."  
  
As the girls waited by the stage to perform next, Michael turned to the guys and questioned, "So, one of you must know what they're singing…spill!"  
  
He was proved wrong by the blank looks on their faces. {Apparantly I wasn't the only one who couldn't know. Well, at least I know it's not just because Maria doesn't trust me or something.} Michael concluded.  
  
"I have no idea Michael, sorry," Max said apologetically. "Liz doesn't tell me those sort of things…actually Liz doesn't tell me much of anything." {Until tonight that is} he added to himself.  
  
"We're about to find out," Kyle said as the girls marched up the stairs to the stage.  
  
Alex burst out laughing as Isabel dove for the microphone before anyone else could reach it.  
  
"Hi. I'm Isabel. This is Liz, Maria, and Tess and we'll be singing the new version of Lady Marmalade…"  
  
As soon as the boys heard these words, they tuned out the rest, turning to each other all at once.  
  
"I think I'm going to have a heart attack," Kyle said simply.  
  
"Now I REALLY hope they're wearing costumes," Alex chimed in.  
  
"I can't believe Liz would agree to this. She's usually so shy…" Max mused.  
  
"It's no big deal," Michael mumbled.  
  
"What?" "No big DEAL?" "How can you SAY that?" "Have you SEEN that video?"  
  
"Look, it's no different from all the millions of other times that Maria sings, ok?" Michael argued.  
  
"Whatever dude, shut up, they're starting!" Kyle replied.  
  
Isabel started sauntering around the stage, snapping her fingers as the other girls lined up in the back. One by one, they stepped forward singing their respective verses and dancing:  
  
Where's all my soul sisters?  
  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sisters.  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
  
[b]Liz:[/b]  
  
He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge  
  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
  
You wanna give it a go, oh  
  
("Oh my god," Max whispered. "I never knew Liz could look so…sexy!")  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
[b]Isabel:[/b]  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
  
On her black satin sheets  
  
Is where he started to freak, yeah  
  
(Alex sat upright in his seat, totally speechless at Isabel's vocal ability.)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)  
  
[b]Tess:[/b]  
  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
  
We come through with the money and the garter bags  
  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews  
  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
  
Gotta get that dough sisters  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
(One more time, come on)  
  
("Damn, how does she know all the words to that?" Kyle pondered. "I can't even understand what the chick is saying!")  
  
Marmalade (ooh)  
  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
  
Marmalade (ohh)  
  
Maria prepared for her big entrance, first pulling off her sweater to reveal a lacy pink tank top. Next, she reached down to her hips, ripping off her long skirt to expose a short, tight, leather mini.  
  
[b]Maria:[/b]  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
  
Color of café au lait, alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside  
  
Roar until he cried  
  
("Max?" Michael croaked. "Just kill me now ok? Seriously…just get it over with. I can't stand this torture. And I can tell she's [i]enjoying[/i] it!")  
  
More, more, more  
  
[b]Isabel:[/b]  
  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)  
  
[b]Liz:[/b]  
  
Living a gray flannel life  
  
[b]Maria:[/b]  
  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep  
  
More, more, more  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (All my sisters yeah)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)  
  
Come on, uh  
  
Maria  
  
Moulin  
  
Iz  
  
Hey, hey, Lady Marmalade  
  
Go Tess  
  
Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
  
Lizzie  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
Rockwilder baby  
  
Lady  
  
Moulin Rouge  
  
Ooh  
  
Misdemeanor here  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......  
  
The whole club rose to their feet, seemingly in unison, and roared with unparalleled applause for the quartet. In fact, the only people in the entire building who [i]weren't[/i] making a scene of any kind were sitting at the same table.  
  
Max, Michael, Alex, and Kyle sat glued to their seats, without a word. Until Kyle broke the silence.  
  
"I hope to God someone in this place got that on tape. Because I'd be willing to spend my total life savings on it. And by the way Guerin…please don't talk about Maria like that in front of me anymore. I mean, really, it's just disgusting to hear other guys say stuff like that about ur future step-sister," Kyle suddenly realized something as the other three boys suddenly swiveled their heads to face him.  
  
"Oh, PLEASE don't tell me that she didn't tell any of you? Shit! She's always a blabbermouth until something important comes along, did you notice that?"  
  
NEXT PART OUT ~ IN 6 DAYS!!! 


	7. Hanging By a Moment

SARA ~ thanx for the feedback! The guys won't be singing for a couple more parts tho.  
  
LYNNE ~ another one of my dreamer readers! Thanx for the feedback!  
  
FATE ~ thanx for the feedback! I'm glad u think it's funny!  
  
NYLEVE ~ the guys will be singing a boy band song, but I can't which one yet! Thanx so much for the continued feedback! Btw, what was that pic supposed to be of?  
  
AMBER ~ hey, I was wondering where you went! I luved the song lady marmalade, so I had fun writing that chapter and I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed it! Thanx for the fb!  
  
Disclaimer: Hanging by a Moment sung by Lifehouse. Lyrics from www.letssingit.com  
  
[i]Dedicated to ~ all my Silly Sisters, but especially Kitty for her bumpage, Sarah for her continuous feedback, & Gracie…just because!![/i]  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ first of all, I'm soooo sorry that this wasn't out sooner, I've been incredibly busy w/ finals. But they're over now, so here's the new part!! Thanx for all the wonderful feedback! u guys are the best. Also, I realize that Michael probably should have sang a Metallica song, but I'm not exactly a Metallica fan, ok, actually I've never even heard ANY of there songs, and it would have taken me forever to go thru all the lyrics online to pick an appropriate one, so…to make things easier on myself, I chose a lifehouse song! I think it's still pretty appropriate for michael kind of music (hopefully u think so too!) and I think this song could represent his relationship w/ maria, esp. in the 2nd season.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
It took the four girls about 15 minutes longer to get back to their table than it should have. Due in part to the several groups of horny guys trying to grope them until…  
  
"Alright, show's over! Let go of our women!" Kyle yelled at the molesters while Alex, Michael, and Max pulled Isabel, Maria, Liz, and Tess away.  
  
"If your dirty hands touch MY Maria ever again, I'll break every bone in your f-" Michael started to threaten a particular person who continued to eye his girlfriend.  
  
"Michael!" Maria interjected. "Calm down, ok? It's over, nothing to worry about it. Not that there was anything for you guys to worry about in the first place! We can take care of ourselves!"  
  
"Yeah right," Max scoffed under his breath.  
  
"Cause it sure looked like you were fighting them off tooth and nail," said Alex sarcastically.  
  
"Excuse us for enjoying a little attention!" Isabel snapped. "I didn't see you guys even PRETENDING to CLAP for us!! We've spent weeks putting that little performance together especially for you, and did you even appreciate all of our hard work?"  
  
Alex dropped his jaw in surprise and spluttered, "Appreciate it? My God Isabel, of course we appreciated it?! Are you insane? God, I mean, that was, it was…of course we did! We were just in shock I think, or something…"  
  
"Is that true Spaceboy?" Maria raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, it was ok," Michael tried in vain to look anywhere but at Maria.  
  
"Aw, come on Guerin!" Kyle said. "Even [i]I[/i] relished that experience. Just admit it now, because you know if you don't you'll pay for it later!" By this point Kyle was grinning wildly.  
  
"I know I enjoyed it," Max whispered in Liz's ear. "How did you learn how to dance like that?"  
  
Liz blushed saying, "Well Maria helped me a little, actually a lot."  
  
"Maybe later you can teach me some more of what you learned…" Max smiled, and grabbed Liz's hand under the table.  
  
"We'll be right back," Maria announced abruptly, coincidentally right after Michael finally acknowledge that he had, indeed, had fun watching her up on stage.  
  
Tess giggled as her two friends walked swiftly away to a dark corner of the club. She turned to Isabel and said, "Notice the difference between Maria and Michael going off alone to Liz and your brother going –"  
  
"Iz!" Max cut off Tess. "I'm your brother!"  
  
Isabel gave him a strange look, "Yes Max, very good observation."  
  
"Sorry, that just reminded me of something Kyle has to explain to us."  
  
"Yeah, Valenti, speak now or forever incur our wrath," Alex added.  
  
"You know how ridiculous it is that DeLuca hasn't told you this yet? I thought she told you and Liz everthing!"  
  
"Well apparently not," Liz commented a little bitterly.  
  
"Ok…yes, my father, the former Sheriff of Roswell County, New Mexico, James Valenti, Jr., son of –…um, anyway, my dad is getting married to Amy. In about a month I think," Kyle finished.  
  
"How is Maria taking it I wonder?" Liz mused, always supportive of her best friend.  
  
"Wow, so soon?" Isabel said.  
  
"I guess they're eager for the honeymoon," Alex wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh Alex, please stop! That's an image I really don't want in my head…ever…no offense Kyle!" Max made a look of disgust and Liz covered her mouth, hiding a smile.  
  
"No offense taken man. I totally agree, this is [i]my[/i] dad remember?" Kyle suddenly realized that Tess was being unusually quiet. While the remainder of the group continued their conversation about the wedding, he turned to Tess.  
  
"Hey," Kyle said quiety, then anxiously asked, "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Um, no, of course not! It's wonderful news, I'm so happy for both of you…I mean, if you're happy about it," Tess said quickly.  
  
"Right. I just want to make sure you understand that you're still gonna be staying with us. You know what they say, 'Mi casa has two casas' or wait, no, maybe its…I don't remember. Anyway, the point is, we're definitely NOT kicking you ok, so please don't worry ok?"  
  
Tess let out a relieved sigh and smiled at her friend. "Thanks Kyle, I really appreciate it. As well as everything else you do for me."  
  
"No problem, that's what friends are for right?!" But at that moment, both Kyle and Tess had much more than friendly thoughts in their heads about the other person.  
  
[b]Meanwhile, across the club, in a dark corner…[/b]  
  
Michael had one hand threaded through Maria's long, curly blonde hair and the other traveling up her shirt…Maria was gasping from the passion of his kisses. He pulled away from her lips after having thoroughly explored her mouth and found that special spot on her neck, right below her ear. But Maria wanted to feel his mouth on hers again, so she pulled on the back of his head, trying to guide him up to her lips. Michael slowly followed where she wanted him to go, not before placing a trail of light kisses up her neck. He returned to her soft lips, tasting the sweet raspberries from her lip gloss.  
  
"Maria…oh Maria, you're so…Kyle!"  
  
Maria immediately pushed the alien away, "I'm so KYLE!" she shrieked.  
  
"What? No! That's not what I meant…I just remembered something Valenti told us earlier and I wanted to ask you about it," Michael looked flustered from their loss of close contact.  
  
"Oh," Maria said uncertainly. "Ok, well what IS it?"  
  
"Your mom and the Sheriff, why didn't you tell me? Are you going to be moving there? Or will they be living in YOUR house? How close is Kyle's bedroom going to be to yours?"  
  
Maria was shocked to see that Michael actually looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I just knew that you would flip out, like you are now!"  
  
"I'm no where even [i]close[/i] to flipping out! I'm just asking some questions!"  
  
"Sure whatever…Kyle and his dad and Tess are moving here because we have more room. Tess is sleeping in my room and Kyle and Sean will share a room too, unless one of them would rather crash on the couch…" Maria explained.  
  
"I'm guessing your cousin will stay on the couch…Valenti just spent a few months on his because of Tess, so…" Michael chuckled.  
  
"Well now that THAT'S over with, let's get back to what we were doing," Maria leaned over to suck on Michael's ear, but he held up his hand to stop her.  
  
"Wait…you know I'd love nothing more than to spend all day with you doing…that…but I really wanted to get my song over with so I'm not dreading it the whole time. So, hold that thought…and when I get back…you know."  
  
"You're actually going to sing!" Maria squealed. "Oh my god, I'm so excited. Are you going now? What are you singing?"  
  
"Yes I'm going now," Michael said with an amused look on his face. "And you'll find out what I'm singing in a minute ok Blondie?"  
  
Michael detached himself from Maria's grasp and strolled up to the stage. She thought to herself {this is gonna be good!}  
  
"Hey," Michael said into the microphone, glaring at his friends who were laughing at the thought of him singing. "I'm gonna be doing Lifehouse's 'Hanging By a Moment'." And because he was a man of little words, he started to sing:  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
The chorus was, in Michael's opinion, a perfect away to finally openly express his growing feelings for Maria.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me now  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Michael would always be an alien of course. And this simple fact brought a lot of problems and would continue to, until the day he died. However, he would never want to be without Maria by his side.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else to lose  
  
There's nothing else to find  
  
There's nothing in the world  
  
That could change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
*Hey, I decided to just end it there and w/o too much stuff in the middle of the song…Anyway, FEEDBACK PLEASE!! 


End file.
